The day I stopped
by PaigeySama
Summary: Just a short story I wrote when I was bored. Yuki&Kyou Yaoi. ANGSTTTTTTT. Written in Kyou's POV. Get better details inside. I suck at these things.


I'm kind of angry. Tomorrow is my brothers party and I don't want to go because I dislike the little fucker. Joy.

Anyway, this is my first Fruits Basket thing... Really depressing actually. If you get depressed easily, this story is not right for you :)

Enjoy my lovelies!

(I got the inspiration from this magnificant story I read... however since I didn't favorite it, I don't remember what it was called...

* * *

I was never entirely sure on how anything in my life happened. For instance, Tohru came into my life for some reason I got softer. So did Yuki. The day I stopped being angry so much.

It makes me sick to my stomach now, I saw the way Yuki looked at her. I was jealous. I admired Yuki for so long and I see how much Tohru means to him and it rips me apart. I never liked Yuki before so why does it bother me now?

I actually remember out small fights over absolutely nothing. Just the fact that we were in the same room with each other we got pissed off. I'd always make him fight me and I'd always lose. So how did I not see this fight getting so close to us.

I remember it perfectly. That day when you stared at her and she hugged you. You turned into a rat like always. I was sort of happy at that. I knew you could never embrace her without that happening which made me feel slightly superior. For one, I'm a guy and for two, I'm a member of the Sohma family. So that means I could embrace Yuki as much as I want.

If only I figured that out before Tohru. I'm not saying I don't like her, I do. In fact, I like her very much. She's very close to me. The thing is, she's very close to Yuki and that pisses me off to no end. I wish I could be close to Yuki the way she is. But I couldn't stop fighting with him.

So, she sat there in awe. She apologized several times and you told her it was ok. But when you changed back, I could see it in your eyes that you were hurting. I did all I could do to cheer you up. But, you should know already that I'm no good at that kind of thing. I made matters worse and for that I'm sorry.

But still it baffles me to know what happened next in our twisted story.

I remember, her and the dog left to go get food. I was sitting in my room looking at the ceiling when you walked in. Your eyes glazed with lust. You crawled over to me, I was shocked at your words.

"I need you Kyou." You whispered huskily in my ear.

I knew it, that was my time to shine. Even though I argued a bit I still bent over for you. I would do anything for you to have the closeness you had with Tohru. Even if it was in a different way.

That day was really painful for me. I could barely walk or sit after but I didn't regret it.

You had your eyes closed with that satisfied smile of yours. One that I don't think I've ever had the grace of being the cause of. Actually, I was never the cause of happiness period. That was the day I stopped being a pest and started being your pleasure.

I wasn't able to say anything. Just whimper and moan was allowed by you. That was ok though. We were close together. Just us two.

When you released inside of me you got up and left me there on the bed, on my stomach without pants. But I was ok. Because you claimed me.

Dinner time I was quiet. It wasn't that anything was wrong, it was that it was _too_ right. I stole glances of you from the corner of my eye. Your eyes seemed to hold more sorrow than before. Was it something I did? Was I not the lover you wanted.

Of coarse I wasn't. I already knew that.

I excused myself and went to my room where I just slept ignoring the thoughts of me missing that damned rat. I hated the fact that I wanted you with me. How could you make it seem so simple to control me? I wasn't sure. Sometimes I didn't care.

People around me noticed I was different. I wasn't as snappy as I was before. Even yankee noticed. She said a comment and I just looked at her and looked back at my desk trying to catch Yuki's eye. Maybe if I was good, he'd take me again. What strange things to think of. After all he is my cousin.

I saw him bask in is beauty and honestly, I wished I could openly admire him but I knew I couldn't.

Tohru was worried about me. But I didn't really say anything. I just said a lot of things were on my mind. No need to worry the poor girl over nothing right? Little did I know how big of a something it was.

I thought it was just a tiny misfortune that Yuki didn't talk to me but I later caught on why.

I remember distinctly. Tohru left, I was with you and you looked at me with that look I've been waiting for. The one that you gave me before you took me a week before. That's right. I waited a week for him to make me his again. I don't know why. I usually hate him but now I _need_ him. I needed him like I needed to fight, scream, and breath. He was almost like a drug. His fan girls could say the same.

He stood up and stared me down and I stood up too. He began walking so I followed him.

We went in my room again. I didn't know why we didn't use his but that's just fine.

"You know what I need right Kyou." He caressed my cheek and I nodded slowly, amazed by him. How he could easily wave his hand and I'd be on all fours. I didn't know how.

He pushed me to my bed and my face landed into the pillows. He pulled down his zipper and pulled out his erect member that I've come to know.

He grabbed a tube of artificial lubricant that I had in one of my drawers and coated himself nicely. I pulled off my pants completely. He tugged off my shirt and pulled down my boxers. He slowly slid inside of me and I made a gasp and a smile came to his face with his eyes closed. He let his hands roam my body. My back, my hair, my thighs, my legs. He never touched me though.

My expression softened. He didn't want to know I was Kyou. It seemed like he didn't want me to be the one bending at all.

I couldn't help but moan when he hit that right spot though. A smile came to his face.

Was he thinking someone else was under him? Is that why his eyes didn't open?

He pushed deeper and I jerked up a bit and gave him a shaky moan.

"Y-yuk--" He pushed my head into the pillows.

"Shh Kyou." He said softly and I couldn't help but obey. I continued to make those noises that I knew you liked. I even tried to make them sound a bit more girly for your liking.

You moaned. That sweet heavenly moan. I wanted to hear it more than that but I knew after you moaned so sweet you were done.

You left me again. But honestly I didn't complain. I had you for at least that long. And that's what made me happy.

For weeks the same routine would go down. Tohru would ask if we wanted to go shopping, we'd say no and Shigure would go.

I remember every single time. But there's one time I remember the most. The last time.

You came into my room, I was reading a book Tohru had picked out for me. You walked in, shut the door and my eyes gazed at you. You gave me that smile. I sat up and put the book down and eyed you as you walked closer to me.

You haven't kissed me, no. I never tasted your sweet lips. The ones that made me wonder. I wanted to taste them. To taste that mysterious flavor.

"Kyou." That voice you had sent shivers down my spine. I knew what you wanted. It was the same thing you always did.

I noticed something though.

When you had your fingers in my hair, you'd never run down to find that my hair was short. You'd stay at the top. You would never touch me besides areas that you could trick yourself into thinking they were a females. My girly hips and legs. I was never graced by your hands to touch the one spot that I wanted you to. No, that was always me and me alone. I'd pretend your hand was the one lightly grazing over my penis but I knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't you.

I was leaning over for you. Like I always did. Let's apart. You inserted yourself into me like always. But this time, you got more into it.

You rode my hips more wildly and your hands stayed strictly on my hips as you held them in place. You slammed into my prostate and I moaned. I wanted to scream your name and I wanted you to scream mine. But there were other plans, weren't there Yuki?

I let my hand satisfy myself as you used me to satisfy yourself. I didn't mind so much. This is the closeness I wanted from you Yuki. I always admired you. I've always kind of.. Loved you more than I should.

It's stupid. I should never think like that of my cousin. Especially one that doesn't feel the same way.

My ears are pretty sensitive Yuki.

Did you think I wouldn't hear a word that came out of your pretty mouth?

No, I heard every syllable.

"T-tohru..." You tried to hide it but it didn't work. I stopped. Completely dazed.

Did you really just say that? I tried to trick my mind into thinking that you didn't and I was just hearing things. But you did it a second time.

And I knew you didn't mistake our names. Kyou and Tohru sounded completely different.

...Yuki when were you going to tell me that you never ever loved me? That you simply used me for your own selfish desires.

Why didn't you warn me? Why didn't you make sure we both wanted the lust portion and not the love portion. I'd give anything in the world to see you smile at me, the way you smiled at Tohru. Why did it pain me so much though?

You finished again. Without regret you walked out of the room. I still didn't move.

My arms started shaking and I collapsed. I was tired. I wanted Yuki.

I crawled onto the roof and looked at the moon. My crimson eyes scanned around, making sure no one was there.

I let my guard down and started to cry. Like the moans I gave Yuki, I didn't make them loud.

That was the day I stopped waiting for you to come to your senses. Because I knew you were already there. And left me behind.

Tohru came up to get me for dinner. I didn't want to eat though. I didn't want to be near Yuki. So I stayed on the roof. She tried to get me to eat afterwards but I wouldn't even talk. I could say it was because I was strong that I didn't break down and cry in front of Tohru but I knew it was because I didn't know how to let go.

The second she left I found it. I started to shake and cried hysterically. I didn't even care if anyone found me. I just wanted the pain to be over.

I looked down and saw Yuki staring at me with those hollow eyes from the ground below. He shook his head and walked away. I continued my mindless weeping. I didn't know why I couldn't stop. I turned my head to be met with Tohru's eyes. Part of me wanted her with me but the other part knew that it was she Yuki wanted and not me, so I was jealous.

She looked at me completely heart broken and hugged me. She didn't even mind that she turned me into a cat. I didn't mind either. I laid on her stomach and she pet me with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to be hurt anymore Kyou."

That was the day when I stopped caring.

* * *

Awww poor Kyou! D: lol. Well wasn't that depressing huh? Please review ^-^


End file.
